vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives Spam filter The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://www.video-game-chat.com This is a false positive, maybe the word chat in the url triggered it? The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://www.video-game-chat.com The page that produced this error was http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Castlevania_IV?action=submit# and blacklisting video-game-chat.com is a false positive. : Unblocked -- RansomTime 10:42, June 25, 2013 (UTC) jimdo.com (Block #71136) False positive @jimdo.com (Block #71136) Greetings, a contributor on w:c:starcitizen got a false positive while adding a website (http://outcast-pirates-star-citizen.jimdo.com/) for their fleet on our Star Citizen Squadrons & Guilds page. Here is the original spam filter message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: jimdo.com (Block #71136) If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Could you please unblock it. Thank you! --Priest This game quote is not 'spam', please unblock http://leisuresuitlarry.wikia.com/wiki/LSL1VGA_transcript?action=submit The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Make love, not war! (Block #3438) If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. The quote; "Make love, not war!" he replies, pocketing your rose." :Filter unblocked. 23:16, July 2, 2013 (UTC) false positive The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Fuck you (Block #13176) If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. url: http://dongeronimoshow.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom?action=edit : This is an edit summary filter. Try saving without an edit summary -- RansomTime 19:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Help with the block? The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: jimdo.com (Block #71136) If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. ~ http://tenimyu.wikia.com/wiki/Washimi_Ryo Bran bran626 (talk) 22:40, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Plastic surgery Problem. The spam filter won't allow me to change the origin of an image to a site with "plastic surgery" in its name, but if I cannot add it, then the image is not sourced correctly. 09:39, July 8, 2013 (UTC) : Please could you provide the exact block text? -- RansomTime 11:54, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat.js After making the edit below: http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki%3AChat.js&diff=332091&oldid=316411 I tried to move the code I added so that it placed below import code. Then the spam filter thingy appear. I don't really remember the full sentence since I closed the page by mistake. IIRC, it's something like this: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: \ Please take a look at it. Thank You. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Dark M clowN (talk • ) :You have to give us the full phrase, try again with the code. 04:45, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::So I see the problem, can't be used on Wikia, you need to give us the final code so we can do it for you. 04:47, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I think the code works well now. MediaWiki:chat.js. It looks like the problem is because I forgot one single quote (') at the end of the first part of the code. Sorry about that. Is there anything else I should do or the page already marked free from spam? Dark M clowN (talk) 01:25, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Artist Permissions Block The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: https?://+a-z0-9_./-*.xl.ru (Block #7720) If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Posted a wall of text containing musician and author permissions. However, https?://+a-z0-9_./-*.xl.ru is not located anywhere. Spam Filter blocked posting on this page: http://ffr.wikia.com/wiki/Artist_Permissions?action=submit The wall of text itself can be found here: http://pastebin.com/88GFnHm3 Assuming the spam filter caught me for the size of the post, but I'm not sure. Only got to work with wikia for a bit. Required to provide article detail and link for Songs and Musician information on the Wikia. --FFR Wikia Administrator --Goldstinger (talk) 07:04, July 14, 2013 (UTC)